


I See Dead People

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Talking To Dead People, Worried Alec Lightwood, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Jace is losing it. How could he explain to his siblings that he sees dead people?OrSixth Sense AU
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	I See Dead People

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> A/N: The idea is not leaving my mind, had to write it.
> 
> A/N2: Quotes from the movie, taken from IMDB site.
> 
> This should probably be to 3-4 chapters max

Jace was in bed when he saw a figure coming closer to him. The figure then asked him.

_“What seems to be the problem, shadowhunter?”_

“I see dead people.”

_“In your dreams?”_

Jace shook his head in denial.

_“While you’re awake?”_

Jace nodded.

_“Dead people, like in graves? In coffins?”_

“Walking around like a regular people. They don’t see each other. They only see what they want to see. They don’t know they’re dead.”

_“How often do you see them?”_

“All the time. They’re everywhere.” Jace replied to the figure in the room as he recognized him as Ragnor.

Being a Herondale had some pros and cons, after finding his roots, he was in unfamiliar territory, he knew that his mother killed herself, but did not know what the reason for that was.

Since Clary used the last wish, Jace felt that he was losing himself to madness, he kept seeing himself killing Clary and Jonathan, but something inside him changed, he could sense something going on with the parabatai rune, and he could see the doubts in Alec’s face.

Alec suspected something.

The dreams became nightmares as he saw dead people and could speak to them with ease.

Jace knew that he needed someone to talk to, but not his parabatai, his parabatai is way close to see the problems, Jace knew that he needed someone far more impartial and so he left the institute to talk with Magnus Bane.

Alec caught him on his way, he was so close to the door, to leave the institute.

“Jace, is there something wrong?” Alec asked.

“N… No…” Jace replied, trying not to look at his parabatai, he did not wish for Alec to see the tenseness in his face.

“Jace, don’t leave me in the shadows, I know that there is something wrong, I can feel it through the rune.” Alec said, not wanting to keep his parabatai away from him.

“I can’t do it right now.” Jace told him as he walked away, leaving the institute.

When Jace came to Magnus’s loft and want to knock the door, the door opened before he even touched it.

Once Magnus saw it was Jace he rose from the sofa and right away he asked if Alexander was all right.

“You boyfriend is quite all right; I came for advice for myself.” Jace replied and walked toward the warlock.

“Are you sure that my Alexander can’t help you? You complete each other.” Magnus told him.

“Alec is way more suspicious and he can be very proud and anxious, and I can’t deal with it right now; my mind is a mess already.” Jace explained.

“What is it Jace?”

The both sat on the sofa, and Jace tried to calm his mind as much as he could, trying to focus his eyes on the warlock, and not looking around as he spoke.

“I see dead people and there’s nothing I can do to make them stop.”

“Your ancestors saw them as well, it runs in your family, Jace Herondale.” Magnus told him.

“What can I do to make them stop? I am losing my mind, and I am feeling frustrated and I know that Alec is suspecting something, but I can’t let him know, he’ll probably think that I’m going crazy.”

“I will deal with Alexander, but you have to tell him, he is your other half, he will understand.” Magnus advised him.


End file.
